


Uniform

by pesca7



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Both of them are underage tho, F/M, Female!San, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pesca7/pseuds/pesca7
Summary: 禮拜六的校園是安靜的——這種時候會回校的只有進行練習的校隊成員，練習結束後，校園又迅速回到平靜。
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 6





	Uniform

禮拜六的校園是安靜的——這種時候會回校的只有進行練習的校隊成員，練習結束後，校園又迅速回到平靜。丁潤浩這天剛好負責留下來收尾，他拿著管理員留給他的一大串鑰匙，正要把器材放回倉庫時就在門外遇到了崔傘。  
對方看起來也是剛完結練習：崔傘綁著高馬尾、身上的啦啦隊服還沒換下來，貼身的上衣與短得幾乎蓋不住屁股的短裙無一不炫耀著那人的好身材。  
「不是說在校門等我？」  
丁潤浩開了門，甫把器材放好崔傘就整個人擠進他懷裡；他藏不住寵溺的表情，摸了摸崔傘的髮頂後便伸手抱住對方的腰。  
「想你了嘛⋯⋯我記得你說今天要收尾，就直接過來了。」  
「幾分鐘而已也等不及嗎？」丁潤浩伸手捏了捏崔傘鼓起的臉頰。「你穿這麼少倒是小心著涼啊。」  
「⋯⋯小心著涼？就那樣？」崔傘的手還是抱著他，看向他的眼神卻變得委委屈屈的。「今天是新隊服欵，不好看嗎？」  
丁潤浩愣了愣，然後忍不住笑了開來。他隔著裙子拍了拍崔傘的屁股，把細碎的親吻撒滿崔傘的髮頂和臉蛋。  
「當然漂亮啊，我們傘尼最漂亮、最性感了。」  
崔傘的手臂爬上他的脖子，把他勾下來熱烈地接吻；丁潤浩沒有拒絕，在崔傘迫不及待地舔進他口腔內時同樣熱情地回應。  
假日的校園空無一人，他們的親吻撫摸漸漸大膽起來。丁潤浩擱在崔傘腰間的手往下摸到他的臀肉開始大力揉弄，對方吸吮他舌頭的動作隨即停了下來，轉移仰頭發出小聲的呻吟。他們的下身緊貼，崔傘很快便開始用身體隔著衣料磨蹭他褲子內漸挺的器官，令兩人的呼吸都亂了序。  
丁潤浩彎身把臉埋到崔傘柔軟豐滿的胸前，雙手按住對方的臀肉固定他的身體、挺腰以褲子下漸硬的陽物回應崔傘的挑逗。這樣子隔著衣服沒磨了多久，他就感受到崔傘在自己懷裡不安地扭動起來。  
「潤浩呀⋯⋯」  
崔傘的語氣可憐兮兮的，丁潤浩忍不住低頭親了一下對方。  
「怎麼了？嗯？」  
「下面⋯⋯好濕了⋯⋯」  
崔傘在他的懷裡掀起裙子的前襬；就算是在倉庫昏暗的燈光之下，丁潤浩也不難看出對方安全褲大腿中間的位置有著可疑的深色痕跡。他讓自己的左手環住崔傘的腰背，騰出右手來直接摸上那片濕痕。  
「嗯啊！」  
「還真的很濕呢⋯⋯」丁潤浩故意用輕鬆的語氣說著，手指大力按壓敏感的部位。「可是這裡是學校呢⋯⋯要怎麼辦？」  
崔傘發出一聲不耐煩的聲音，十指緊攀著丁潤浩的手臂、下體亦小幅度地前後磨蹭他按在自己私處上的手指。  
「嗯？傘尼說看看，應該要怎麼辦。」  
「想要、想要潤浩——」  
崔傘纖細的手指摸上丁潤浩的褲襠，毫不猶豫地拉下一點他的褲子、把已經起了反應的大物掏出來套弄。丁潤浩輕嘶了一聲：他的陽物在崔傘的愛撫下很快就誠實地充血立正，前端亦滲出點點前精。  
崔傘一手套弄著丁潤浩的柱身、另一手稍微拉下自己的安全褲和內褲；他微微張開雙腿，然後領著丁潤浩的陽物插進自己的大腿之間。  
「呼⋯⋯」  
丁潤浩喘了喘氣；腿交對他們來說雖然不是新鮮事，但面對面的腿交還是第一次。他試探性地讓陽物在崔傘的腿間緊貼陰唇抽插了幾次，馬上就感受到溫熱又濕潤的液體蹭滿他的前端。  
「啊⋯⋯」  
崔傘似乎舒服得失了神，雙手攀著他的肩，腰部也配合地前後推送、用陰部摩擦他的莖身，令他的下體不一會就變得濕漉漉的。丁潤浩親吻著對方的側臉，任由崔傘在他身上磨蹭好一會後才再次開口。  
「傘尼、夾緊一點⋯⋯」  
崔傘依言夾緊了大腿，丁潤浩以雙手固定對方的腰部後，便開始在那緊窄的腿間藉著崔傘的淫液抽插起來。他的頂端每次都會頂到崔傘泛濫的穴口，莖身肆意地來回刺激敏感的花心；直接碰觸敏感點令崔傘的身心都潰不成軍，他整個人無力地倒在丁潤浩的懷裡，咬著下唇把淫聲浪語都壓成嗚嗚的低吟聲。  
換著平常在沒人的家裡時丁潤浩定是會變著花樣哄崔傘叫出聲音來，但此刻他並無意欺負崔傘太多。這個姿勢之下他無法大開大合地幹崔傘的大腿，但每一下都確切摩擦到敏感點的抽插好像更令崔傘舒服到受不了。他漂亮的小女友沒被他插了多久，就顫抖著揪緊了他的制服。  
「潤、潤浩⋯⋯」  
「怎麼了？爽嗎？」  
「爽、好爽，要到了——」  
崔傘抓緊了他的肩膀、整個人一瞬縮進他胸前僵硬不動；丁潤浩暫且停了停抽送的動作，插進深處後就感受到一波一波溫熱的濕黏液體緩緩流到自己的陽物上。崔傘高潮後才放鬆了身體、靠著他的胸膛大口喘氣；丁潤浩緩慢地在對方的腿間小幅度地頂弄，沒有給崔傘太多的刺激、讓他得以緩過氣來。  
他在崔傘的脖子上吸出一個小小的吻痕；對方軟軟地呻吟，抵在他胸前的手無力地推拒了一下。  
「用手幫我？」  
丁潤浩知道崔傘剛高潮後身體敏感得承受不了下一波的刺激，便依在對方耳邊詢問他的意願。崔傘點了點頭，協助丁潤浩抽出後卻是直接跪下來張口含住他的頂端。  
「等等、傘尼——」  
崔傘固執地按住丁潤浩的大腿，一路含到前端頂到喉頭才退開來。他對粗長的莖身又吸又舔，丁潤浩馬上就被吸得呻吟出聲。確定丁潤浩不會退開後，崔傘更是空出一手按摩丁潤浩的囊袋，似乎是鐵了心要丁潤浩射在他的嘴巴裡。  
丁潤浩感到自己的高潮越來越接近，猶豫著是不是要推開崔傘時，就聽到對方含著自己的陽物含糊地說了一句「幹我」——然後他最後一點的理智亦宣告斷線。  
他的手指插進崔傘梳理好的髮間，把對方的頭按到自己的胯間，用力頂了一下、兩下後便把熱流射進崔傘溫暖的口腔內。他感到崔傘乖巧地把他的精液都吞了下去，抱歉又憐惜的心令他趕緊把手鬆了開來。  
崔傘以舌面舔乾淨他的陽物，再次抬頭看向他時眼神閃著一絲狡黠；明明那人凌亂的黑髮和帶著淚光的眼角都是被他蹂躪過的樣子，但丁潤浩卻感覺自己看到了一隻饜足的貓。  
他把崔傘從地上拉起來，結實地親吻他好一會後才開始整理兩人半脫的下身衣物。崔傘的內褲和安全褲都明顯地濕了一片，丁潤浩擺弄了好一會，最後還是脫下自己的棒球外套、把崔傘嚴密地裹緊。  
「你下次真的不許穿著啦啦隊服亂跑了。」  
丁潤浩看到自己的外套下襬可以完美蓋住崔傘的裙子時，終究還是忍不住嘀咕；他平常真的不愛干涉對方的衣著，但是穿啦啦隊服的崔傘實在是太好看、太性感了⋯⋯好吧，他承認自己還是沒用地吃了醋。  
「不亂跑的話，下次可以穿著隊服做嗎？」  
這又是什麼問題啊⋯⋯丁潤浩看著崔傘滿臉期待的表情，沒好氣地伸手彈了一下對方的額頭。


End file.
